<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Devoured by MyAnimeObsession</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244594">Devoured</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnimeObsession/pseuds/MyAnimeObsession'>MyAnimeObsession</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Vampire Knight (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Universe, Happy Birthday Zero Kiriyuu, KaZe, Kitty!Zero, M/M, Mentions of KFZ (Kaname Fucking Zero), Seme Kuran Kaname, Started as a crack fic, Uke Kiryuu Zero, When you have to write your own damn fanfic, Wolf!Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 23:27:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyAnimeObsession/pseuds/MyAnimeObsession</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Devour or be devoured.<br/>Which will it be?<br/>For Kaname, he has already made his choice.<br/>As for Zero… well, he doesn’t really have much of a choice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kiryuu Zero/Kuran Kaname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Devoured</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Birthday Zero!<br/>Let’s celebrate our hot vampire hunter by creating more KaZe food!</p><p>This is actually my first KaZe fanfic I’ve written and just never published. Hope you all enjoy it (and overlook how unbetad it is) and let me know what you think :D<br/>It is a two-shot fic: Zero and Kaname’s POV.</p><p>I love the fanfics created from the <a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/topic/175738/130532538/1/First-Prompt">Vampire Knight Yaoi Writing Prompts Forum (Fanfiction.net)</a> and decided to write my own version. I’ve noticed that everyone’s version to this prompt are somehow connected and tried to continue the flow as well.<br/>Prompt: Kaname thinks Zero looks beautiful when he's sleeping. If only the hunter would stop trying to kill him every time he wakes up to Kaname hovering over him.  </p><p>Enjoy~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A calm, sunny afternoon presents a lone grey cat with unique amethyst colour eyes lounging inside a modern house by the windowsill. The sun reflecting off its newly licked clean fur making it look silver in colour. All was peaceful – or so it should have been – when the cat sensed something ominous. A tingling feeling from what feels like being intensely watched ran through the grey cat’s body, fur standing up in response. Looking towards the direction of the source, the cat spots a pair of wine colour eyes on a half hidden dark brown dog that his owner brought home yesterday.</p><p>Though, this is the first time being in the same room with the thing. The dog was big in size and the cat honestly believes it to be of wolf origin. How his owner brought something like that home and never realised was beyond him. His owner was not right in the head, he knew, because who would think that a cat and dog (wolf) would get along. The cat hates canines, his worst enemy. He was already small in size, so when compared to the dog, he was like a human baby next to a grown adult. How were they supposed to get along, especially with how the dog-wolf looks as if he wants to devour him? Stupid owner.</p><p>When the two animals locked eyes, time stood still for a second until the front door opens and the cat bolts from his position and straight out the door, into the garden. The dog-wolf chasing after him. The cat ran and ran as fast as he could like his life depends on it, but the dog-wolf was gaining on him. So, the cat chose the nearest tree and climbs up, the dog-wolf stopping at the base before looking up towards the kitty cat and attempts to climb as well.</p><p>The wolf (yes, he was a wolf but the owner doesn’t know that) has been fascinated with the kitten ever since he arrived at his new home and saw a glimpse of the kitten peacefully sleeping in the garden before being lead inside. Ever since then, he has been trying to get another glimpse and befriend the kitten, alas it was only until now that he could see the kitten again. So of course, he would not let this chance slip by.</p><p>The cat, seeing the dog-wolf attempt to climb, panicked and transforms into his humanoid self – long, slim but toned limbs and torso with his unique amethyst colour eyes and short, silky silver hair and silver fur cat ears atop his head and tail to match.</p><p>The wolf, upon seeing the transformation, thinks the kitten (though not a kitten as seen by his teenage humanoid form) wants to talk and transforms as well – evidently after admiring the transformed teen. He has a smile on his handsome face with large canine fangs on display, shoulder length brown hair, fluffy brown ears and tail and was tall enough to jump and grab the branch the silver haired teen was perched on but didn’t.</p><p>There was silence between the two with the teen-cat analysing the teen-dog-wolf for any openings to run, while the teen-wolf is too excited to choose what to say. After a minute passed, the teen-wolf decides on asking to be friends as he is lonely and wants company, startling the teen-cat. The teen-cat slowly starts to climb down – making the teen-wolf grin even wider and relax – and upon see that, bolts off once again in his cat form. However, not before seeing the crestfallen look on the teen-wolf’s face.</p><p>The teen-wolf, thinking the kitty cat rejected him, was heartbroken for a moment before making up his mind to continue chasing after him in wolf form. Once again, the race was on. The wolf remembering the cat’s cute sleeping face and then his beautiful humanoid visage, becomes more determine to befriend the cat and maybe something even more. With his new resolve, he finds strength to further his strides and shorten the distance between them.</p><p>Hearing the dog-wolf gain distance, the cat turns his head to look and sees the image of determination, pain and a mysterious glint in wine colour eyes before the dog-wolf pounces.</p><p>‘I’m going to be devoured!’</p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Zero jolts awake, eyes wide open. The room is pitch black but does not hinder him from seeing, thanks to his vampire senses.</p><p>‘It was just a dream,’ he thinks to himself, ‘even in my dreams I can’t escape that damn bastard’. Turning to lay in supine position, a sigh escaping his lips as he tries to sleep again – with a shadow looming over him.</p><p>‘... Strange, that dream must have shocked me more than I thought. I’m still seeing his ey–’</p><p>“What the hell Kaname?! <em>Stop</em> sneaking into my room every night and watching me sleep, you creep! I’m tired and want to sleep without you disturbing me!”</p><p>Zero yells as he grabs Bloody Rose from under his pillow and aims at the vampire who has the audacity to molest him every night. However, before he could pull the trigger, his arms are pinned to the bed, Bloody Rose thrown far from reach. Wine colour eyes filled with lust, passion and love stares down at him, boring into his own amethyst ones glaring back with a scowl on his face. He was not happy. Dreaming of the pureblood bastard and waking up with him hovering over him again just sours his mood further. Why can’t he get any respite from him? Is that too much to ask? Apparently, it is with his pureblood boyfriend.</p><p>“What were you dreaming about, Zero? For you to not notice my presence until now, I’m hurt”</p><p>Kaname responds with a hint of worry, completely ignoring Zero’s outburst, as he slowly lowers himself, putting his full weight on him, trapping him even further, face getting closer and the intensity in his eyes piercing through Zero’s soul resulting in a small blush. Whatever explicit swears and denial Zero was going to say could wait. Wine colour eyes now glowing eerily red, large fangs protruding from his lips,</p><p>“I’ll have to make it so that I’m the only one you’ll ever think of.”</p><p>‘No, it wasn’t a dream. I really am going to be devoured’</p><p>Was Zero’s last coherent thought – filled with apprehension – before his world turns to pleasure by the hands of his insatiable, handsome, bastard of a pureblood. Zero would not be getting another wink of sleep tonight either, but what’s new?</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>~End~</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Come join the <a href="https://discord.gg/5ZD2Y4G">KaZe/ZeKa Discord</a> server and indulge yourselves.<br/>If anyone has any KaZe content, please message me!!! Since the Vampire Knight fan sites have shut down, I’m trying to gather content so we don’t lose them forever TT_TT</p><p>Next up: Kaname POV</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>